icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Hiren's BootCD
Taken from Wikipedia Hiren's BootCD (also known as HBCD) is a Bootable software CD containing a number of diagnostic programs such as partitioning agents, system performance benchmarks, disk cloning and imaging tools, data recovery tools, MBR tools, BIOS tools, and others for fixing various computer problems. Licensing issues Prior to version 11.0, Hiren's BootCD contained several commercial software products. In version 10.6, 17 were listed in the release notes. Most notably Acronis True Image, Norton Ghost, Acronis Disk Director, and Paragon Partition Manager. (Partition Magic Pro had been replaced already in version 10.5.) To be able to start a commercial application, the user had to promise to be the holder of a license, but no validation of this statement was ever made. In version 11.0, only three remained: # Mini Windows 98 # Mini Windows XP # A collection of MS-DOS utilities Versions Started in 2004, the HBCD 5.0 are used Operating System for Windows 98 Second Edition DOS, in over the Future, we supported MS-DOS 7.1 since the Build uses Windows 98. There are Unofficial Released for Hiren's BootCD that will continuing support for HBCD. At in Version 9.9, this will be introduced for Mini Windows XP. with Service Pack 3. * Hiren's BootCD v5.0 - Released 2004-04-26 * Hiren's BootCD v6.0 - Released 2004-05-26 * Hiren's BootCD v7.0 - Released 2005-07-27 * Hiren's BootCD v7.2 - Released 2005-08-13 * Hiren's BootCD v7.3 - Released 2005-08-30 * Hiren's BootCD v7.4 - Released 2005-10-07 * Hiren's BootCD v7.5 - Released 2005-11-02 * Hiren's BootCD v7.6 - Released 2005-12-02 * Hiren's BootCD v7.7 - Released 2006-01-03 * Hiren's BootCD v7.8 - Released 2006-02-06 * Hiren's BootCD v7.9 - Released 2006-03-06 * Hiren's BootCD v8.0 - Released 2006-04-10 * Hiren's BootCD v8.1 - Released 2006-05-17 * Hiren's BootCD v8.2 - Released 2006-06-29 * Hiren's BootCD v8.3 - Released 2006-08-03 * Hiren's BootCD v8.4 - Released 2006-09-06 * Hiren's BootCD v8.5 - Released 2006-10-05 * Hiren's BootCD v8.6 - Released 2006-11-06 * Hiren's BootCD v8.7 - Released 2007-01-01 * Hiren's BootCD v8.8 - Released 2007-02-06 * Hiren's BootCD v9.0 - Released 2007-04-27 * Hiren's BootCD v9.1 - Released 2007-05-29 * Hiren's BootCD v9.2 - Released 2007-08-01 * Hiren's BootCD v9.3 - Released 2007-10-17 * Hiren's BootCD v9.4 - Released 2007-11-18 * Hiren's BootCD v9.5 - Released 2008-03-30 * Hiren's BootCD v9.6 - Released 2008-10-02 * Hiren's BootCD v9.7 - Released 2009-01-03 * Hiren's BootCD v9.8 - Released 2009-03-11 * Hiren's BootCD v9.9 - Released 2009-07-11 * Hiren's BootCD v10.0 - Released 2009-09-12 * Hiren's BootCD v10.1 - Released 2009-11-22 * Hiren's BootCD v10.2 - Released 2010-02-26 * Hiren's BootCD v10.3 - Released 2010-04-05 * Hiren's BootCD v10.4 - Released 2010-04-08 * Hiren's BootCD v10.5 - Released 2010-06-07 * Hiren's BootCD v10.6 - Released 2010-06-29 * Hiren's BootCD v11.0 - Released 2010-08-11 * Hiren's BootCD v11.1 - Released 2010-09-28 * Hiren's BootCD v12.0 - Released 2010-11-20 * Hiren's BootCD v13.0 - Released 2011-01-01 * Hiren's BootCD v13.1 - Released 2011-02-08 * Hiren's BootCD v13.2 - Released 2011-04-14 * Hiren's BootCD v14.0 - Released 2011-05-27 * Hiren's BootCD v14.1 - Released 2011-08-24 * Hiren's BootCD v15.0 - Released 2011-10-30 * Hiren's BootCD v15.1 - Released 2011-12-10 * Hiren's BootCD v15.2 - Released 2012-11-09 * Hiren's BootCD v15.3 - Released 2016-11-13 (Unofficial) * Hiren's BootCD v16.0 Alpha 1 - Released 2016-11-13 (Unofficial) * Hiren's BootCD v16.0 Alpha 2 - Released 2017-02-10 (Unofficial) * Hiren's BootCD v16.0 Alpha 3 - Released 2017-02-12 (Unofficial) * Hiren's BootCD v16.0 Beta 1 - Released 2017-02-07 (Unofficial) * Hiren's BootCD v16.0 Beta 2 - Released 2017-02-18 (Unofficial) * Hiren's BootCD v16.0 Beta 3 - Released 2017-02-19 (Unofficial) * Hiren's BootCD v16.0 Final - Released 2017-02-23 (Unofficial) * Hiren's BootCD v16.0 Update 1 - Released 2017-02-23 (Unofficial) * Hiren's BootCD v16.1 - Released 2017-03-05 (Unofficial) * Hiren's BootCD v16.2 - Released 2017-03-10 (Unofficial) * Hiren's BootCD v16.3 - Released 2017-03-15 (Unofficial) * Hiren's BootCD v16.4 Remastered Beta - TBA External links * Official Website for Hiren's BootCD Citations Category:Live CD